


Full Bloom

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Female pronouns, Fluff, IronStrange, Magic, Now a series, One Shot, Oneshot, Plant Powers, Pranks, Reader Has Powers, Revenge, Short & Sweet, Soft Bucky, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Can Be A Dick, comment ideas for future chapters babes, ironstrange reference, owo, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-05 07:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16363817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a cute Bucky x reader oneshot where you have plant magic and Bucky loves it.Except now it's a series!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> cute soft oneshot  
> i love bucky sm more cute bucky

Bucky didn’t know that magic was actually real until he joined the Avengers. He’d already been annoyed to high heaven; Steve had tracked him down in Romania and brought him back to the Avengers to keep him under the radar, although he was already blending in. 

Thanks Steve. 

Tony began poking at him, making jokes about what the cat dragged in and the like, before reminding Bucky he was always being watched by the tower’s AI. He was going to snap back at Tony, before catching the scent of… lavender? Jasmine? Rosemary? A mix, he decided, his enhanced senses picking between the smells. “Who’s burning a candle in here? It smells pretty good in this joint, Steve.”

His blonde friend just laughed and gestured for Bucky to follow him. “Not a candle, Buck. That’s just ___,” Steve explained. Bucky tilted his head in confusion. “Dryad. The florokinetic on our team.”

“The magic one who made headlines?”

“Yeah. Originally, she was an aromatherapist for the team, because of how stressed and low we used to get. She used to pop in a few times a week, but after the whole Ultron thing, Tony offered to give her permanent residence. Now she not only works with the team outside of missions but comes on them too. Considering she has complete manipulation over plants, she can cause some pretty heavy induced sleep or allergic reactions,” Steve told Bucky as they approached a wooden door, the only one in the whole building. “But she’s really nice, promise.” Steve knocked on the door and called out to it. “Hey Dryad, I have someone for you to meet!”

There was shuffling, a thud and a muffled ‘ow!’ from the other side of the door. Bucky felt the corner of his lips twitch up. The door opened, revealing you, smiling while rubbing your elbow, with what seemed like thousands of small flowers woven in your ___ hair. You looked up at Bucky with curious ___ eyes, the smile on your mouth reflected in the crinkled laugh lines near your eyes. “Steve, you don’t have to call me Dryad unless we’re in a media conference!” You nudged him with an elbow, before turning your gaze back to Bucky. “Is this the famous Bucky you’ve told me about?”

“Yep, this is the jerk himself.” Steve said, gesturing to Bucky. Bucky mumbled ‘punk’ under his breath, eliciting a giggle from you. Steve chuckled. “Bucky, Dryad. Dryad, Bucky.” Bucky held out his right hand, shaking yours politely. 

“Nice to meet you, ___.”

“Likewise, Bucky.” You gave Bucky a smile before rounding on Steve with a glare. “Fucking hell, anyone who says you’re the nicest person in the world is kidding themselves. You’re a little shit sometimes, Cap,” You said, earning a gasp from him. “Before you give me that ‘language!!’ bullshit, I heard you say fuck when you stubbed your toe yesterday.” Bucky snorted at that, partially at your potty mouth, and partially at Steve’s.

Steve only sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. “It hurt. Anyway, would it be okay if I left Bucky here for a little while? I have to go talk to Tony about living arrangements for him and stuff like that,” Steve asked. Bucky glared at Steve. He hadn’t told him about that.

You nodded, already moving out of the doorway to make room for Bucky to come in. “Sure thing Steve, I got nothing better to do – Oh wait, before you leave…” Bucky stepped in, and watched with interest as you dug through the drawers built in your desk, and pulled out a small, translucent blue bag with a white ribbon tying it shut. “It’s eucalyptus. It’s to relieve mental exhaustion and regret.”

Steve took it gratefully, pulling you into a hug. “Thanks so much, ___. Been needing something like that. I’ll be back in an hour or two.” He pulled away from the hug, waved goodbye, and shut your door.

“So… you control plants?” Bucky asked, curiosity getting the better of him. There were succulents in pots on almost every surface, flower chains draped beside the drawn back curtains, and a few odd ones he hadn’t seen before nestled in the corner. A fly buzzed into a Venus flytrap’s mouth, and the plant closed instantly, trapping the fly.

You settled on a beanbag near the fly-eating plant, running a finger along its stem. “Yeah, basically. Besides controlling them, I can also get any plant to bloom anywhere, hence why I have this little guy,” you explained, gesturing to the flytrap with a grin. Your face dropped a bit. “Sometimes I have to use my powers for other reasons. I’ve had to use vines to choke people or cause violent reactions by forcing plants to grow in the organs. I’m not proud of it, but sometimes I have to do it, for the team…” 

Bucky sympathised with you. “It’s okay, you’ve probably heard all about the shit I’ve done, so killing a few people with plants isn’t going to make me wanna run from you,” He said. His eyes flicked to the other beanbag, and then back to you. You nodded, and he sat on your right. Seeing the ‘ghost story Winter Soldier’ on a fluffy pink beanbag was probably the funniest shit you’d ever seen. “I think your power’s beautiful. Deadly, but beautiful,” Bucky said, absently playing with a stray flower between his hands.

“I think the same of your arm.” His head snapped up. “I know, that the arm had done some awful things, and it reminds of you of what you’ve done. But you haven’t destroyed that flower, right? It just shows that when your mind’s your own, you’re gentle enough to not even bruise that flower,” you explained. “I think that level of control is impressive.” 

Bucky gave you a crooked smile. “Thank you for that. It’s hard to think about it positively, but somehow you’ve done it right off the bat.”

“It would be a bit weird of me to criticize you when I’ve literally murdered people with flowers in the lungs. Me, the girl with plant powers making fun of you for a metal arm would be absurd.”

You two talked and talked, and Steve came back three hours later to find you two, still on the beanbags, your head on his shoulder, his head on yours, and you holding his metal hand, a small bracelet of flowers circling his wrist. 

The two of you became fast friends. You gave him herb pouches constantly, especially ones for sleeping and for warding off nightmares. Bucky admitted to you that his nightmares weren’t as bad when he slept with the pouches, and that only encouraged you to make more. You two would spend hours on end in your room, Bucky in awe of your gift. He was almost always was wearing a flower crown hand woven by you, different colours everyday accenting his outfits. This lead to a lot of teasing, mostly from Tony and Sam and sometimes Clint, but they stopped whenever you threatened to grow corpse flowers in their rooms. 

Eventually you two got touchier, which took a solid four months for Bucky and his insecurity. Movie nights meant you were sandwiched between Steve and Bucky, and Bucky would always put his arm around your shoulders, holding you closer to him. You’d lie with your head in his lap when you were reading, and he would absent-mindedly play with your hair as he continued to watch whatever he had been before you flopped into his lap. Bucky would lean his head on your shoulder when you’d sneak to the roof to look at the stars together at midnight, and you’d gently scratch his scalp soothingly or twine your fingers with his metal ones.

All the Avengers would ask if you two were a couple, but you’d simply shake your head, before confiding in them quietly that you wished that you were. Over the time you’d known the ex-assassin, you’d gotten a huge crush on him. You adored him so much, but you couldn’t bring yourself to talk to him about it, scared of ruining the friendship as it was. After all, better to have some of something than nothing, right?

“You should talk to her about your massive crush on her, Bucky.” Said man stopped beating the punching bag to pulp to look at Steve, before rolling his eyes. 

“Nope, not gonna happen, she’s too good for me,” Bucky said, accentuating the ‘nope’ with a solid punch to the centre of the beanbag. “Besides, she gets along so well with all the other guys, what have I got on them?”

Truth was, Bucky adored you. He loved your powers, and how gentle you were, the way you saw beauty in everything, not to mention you were funny, intelligent, and kind to boot. He had fallen head over heels for the Dryad.

Steve sighed. “You have the fact ___ likes you, not them?” He suggested, and Bucky rolled his eyes, but his heart skipped a beat. ___, liking him? “I’m serous. You should hear her whenever you aren’t around. It’s always about your eyes or your smile or how you made her coffee that morning. She really likes you, Buck,” Steve said, giving his friend an encouraging smile. 

Bucky shook his head, before leaving the training room. 

A few days later, you and Bucky were up first, as was normal. He made you two coffees, while you sat on the counter next to where he was working. As you looked at him, you felt your heart swell with affection. “I adore you,” you mumbled as he left you play with his hair gently. 

His head snapped up, and you cursed yourself. Super hearing, right. “What did you say?” His voice sounded like he was pleading with you, like he couldn’t believe what you just said. “Please tell me I heard you right,” Bucky begged.

“I… I adore you Bucky,” you said, still quiet.

He gave you the most charming smile you’d ever seen and picked you up off the counter. You squeaked in embarrassment, wrapping your legs around his hips and your arms around his neck. He only responded by putting his arms under your butt to support it. “I feel the same, doll, I was just too scared to say. But, I adore you too ___. I’ve been wanting you to be my best girl for so long but- “

“You didn’t want to ruin things?”

“How’d you know?”

“I felt the same.”

“Well, ___, will you be my best girl? I think you’re incredible and I’d love to call you mine.”

“I was yours before you even confessed, Buck.” He tilted his head back, and you kissed his lips gently. 

The potted plant on the counter burst into full bloom.


	2. Corpse Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ___ makes good on her threat to grow _Titan Arum_ in Tony, Clint, and Sam's rooms.
> 
> I had a person suggest I make this a series, so here we go! The chapters wont be in specific order unless stated :)

Bucky’s arms were around your waist, holding you to him as you wove him his daily flower crown. There was something more genuine for you in using your hands rather than your powers, and something therapeutic for Bucky in holding you as you did it. He was wearing his favourite shirt, a red Henley. It was your favourite too, both for stealing and for looking at on him. Red carnations, red roses and baby’s breath grew in your hands before you added them to the crown. Bucky gave you a loving look, a smile tilting up his lips as your tongue poked out between your lips in concentration. 

“Done!” You declared as you held the completed crown delicately in your hands and placed it on Bucky’s head. He laughed at you, flopping back on his bed and pulling you back down with him, making you squeal. Bucky only laughed harder, poking your sides and ribs to make you giggle. “Buckyyy s…stop!” You wheezed, pushing him gently. 

Bucky mercifully stopped, before cupping your cheeks in his hands. “I love you so much, ___,” He whispered, brushing his nose against yours gently, before giving you a chaste kiss on the lips. The flowers on his crown opened even more, a physical representation of the love you felt for him. 

“I love you too, Bucky. Wanna go get breakfast now?” You asked, sitting up and brushing your flyways hairs back down. 

“I’m always ready for breakfast, doll.”

You two headed down to the kitchen, hand in hand, and slid into your seats. “Jeez, can you guys get any more couple-y? I might lose my coffee.” Tony strolled into the kitchen, dumping what looked like half a cup of cold coffee into the sink, before refilling the mug. You only sighed. Even after a solid seven months of dating, Tony still gave you and Bucky shit wherever he could.

“Yeah guys, get a room.”

“You don’t have to be so obvious guys, we get it, you’re dating.”

Same and Clint joined the bandwagon, making you frown slightly. “Oh, sorry guys.” You slid out of your seat, unlinking your fingers from Bucky’s. “I promised Wanda I’d… I’d uh, help her redecorate her room. I’ll see you all later.” You went to go give Bucky a kiss on the cheek, but stopped, ducked your head, and left the room. 

Bucky felt his heart sink as you left. “Wow, what’s up with her?” Clint mumbled, nudging Tony, who snickered. “And what’s up with the flower crowns? Seriously, haven’t you gotten bored of them?”

Bucky only glared at them. “I’d never get bored of her or anything she does for me. I appreciate the crowns very much thank you,” he snapped, before stalking out of the room to go find Steve.

“They know we’re kidding, right?” Sam asked, feeling a tad guilty.

“It’s fine, I’m sure they understand it’s all just friendly banter,” Tony said, before chugging the rest of his fast-cooling, sweet coffee in his mug.

You collapsed on Wanda’s bed, lying back on her as she began to braid your hair. A sigh escaped you as you thought about what had gone on downstairs. “Am I overreacting? I understand they’re teasing but I just… worry I’m annoying them…” You mumbled, trailing off. 

Wanda shushed you gently. “No way, квітка, they’re out of line. Want me to call Nat over?”

“Yes, please.”

Two minutes later Natasha sat on the bed as well, rubbing your arm soothingly. “You should have told me, ___, I’d have made Clint stop the first time.” She seemed to think, before looking back to you. “You said they had been saying these things like this recently?”

You shook your head, earning a gentle tap from Wanda to remind you to keep still while she did your hair. “No, for the first few months, I threatened them with growing corpse flowers in their rooms, but I guess they don’t believe I’ll act on it.” Natasha’s face spit into a grin, and she raised her eyebrows at Wanda. 

“Maybe it’s time you made good on that threat, ___,” Wanda said, her voice light, but sinister.

“Teach them a lesson they won’t forget anytime soon,” Nat chipped in.

You cocked a brow. “You aren’t mad I’d be getting revenge on your boyfriend, Nat?” You asked, concerned you might upset her. She only shrugged, and you searched her aquamarine eyes for any discomfort. There was none, only mischief.

The redhead patted your hand kindly. “No way, he’s being a dick. Plus, he filled every pocket I have in all of my clothes with cock-shaped confetti last week. This is payback.” She waved your hesitation off gently, before sliding off the bed. “Come on girls, we have work to do.”

Wanda floated a hair tie from her bedside stand, tied the braid off, and slid off the bed as well, offering you a hand. You took it, following the others. “квітка, what is a corpse flower exactly?”

“The worst-smelling plant in the world. It stinks as badly as dead bodies, hence the name.” You caught the look on Wanda’s face, and gave her a smile. “I control the plants, Wands. The smell will stay in their rooms.” You began to giggle, catapulting you three into laughter.

“Okay, here’s the plan…”

A week later, Sam, Clint, Tony and Bucky went on a two-day mission. Recruiting Vision and Steve to your cause, the five of you layered dirt thickly on their floors and beds, and you placed seeds in the middle of the room, ensuring the plants were the most effective they could be. For good measure, signs were hung up in their rooms, reading ‘Don’t be an asshole :)’.

Of course, you removed any objects that could actually be damaged by the huge flowers. You took care that the only thing that would remain would be dirt and the stench, but you figured a billionaire could afford a carpet clean and some new sheets. 

You all collapsed in the living room together, constantly carting dirt and packing it down and moving things around was fairly exhausting. Wanda buried herself into Vision, who stroked her spine gently. Steve and Natasha were mumbling, with their conversation flickering between the payback and a new manoeuvre in training. You only watched the clock, waiting for Bucky to come back. A crackle over the loudspeaker signified FRIDAY was about to speak. “Mr. Stark, Agent Barton, Agent Wilson and Sergeant Barnes have returned, and a currently in the hangar.”

Before the AI could even finish, you shot off like a rocket to the Quinjet hangar. As you burst the door and caught sight you Bucky, you felt yourself light up. Same elbowed Bucky harshly, the latter looking down at the ground. Bucky jerked his head up to look at you, and you saw the sad look on his face morph into a happy one as his strides got bigger. You broke into a sprint, flowers blooming in your wake as you crossed the hangar to your boyfriend. “Bucky!” You chirped, jumping into his arms. 

Bucky wrapped his arms around your waist and kissed you on the forehead. “Hey, doll. How’ve you been?”

“Up to no good.” Your eyes darted around, seems like the other men had left. “I’m teaching them a lesson. Sam, Clint and Tony. I’m sick of them mocking us. They didn’t believe my threats, so Nat, Wanda, Steve and Vis helped me carry them out.”

He only smiled at you. “God, you’re incredible. Let’s go see your handiwork, sweetheart.”

You made your way back to the common room, holding hands of course. You two sat down on the loveseat, and you fiddled with your shirt before looking up. “Oh yeah, Tony, some packages arrived for you and Sam and Clint? They had no names on them, so we put them in your rooms for you. Didn’t wanna pry.” 

The three men looked up, confused, but they all stood to head to their rooms. “Thanks for letting us know, ___,” Sam said, before following Tony and Clint down the halls and into the elevator. 

A few minutes later, a chorus of disgusted noises came from their rooms. “There’s dirt everywhere!” “In my sheets, what the fuck?” “Who did this?!”

The rest of you snickered quietly before migrating in pairs outside the doors. Wanda and Vision stood outside Tony’s, Nat and Steve outside Clint’s and you and Bucky hovered outside of Sam’s.

FRIDAY’s voice spoke up. “Should I lock the doors now, Miss ___?” 

You laughed. “Yes, please FRIDAY.”

Outraged noises came from all floors as they realised they were locked in. With a mischievous grin, your hands began to glow green. You kneeled down, placing your hands on the ground, redirecting the energies into the seeds, causing them to erupt into full bloom immediately. The stench followed closely, causing the men to gag. FRIDAY brought out screens for you to observe the chaos. Bucky laughed at Sam’s overdramatic noises that were clearly coming through the door.

A booming voice ripped through the tower. “___, we get, we’re sorry! Let us out!” Tony yelled, voice coming through FRIDAY. Everyone in on the revenge just laughed, the combined sound of joy at humorous justice echoing in the halls. 

You only shook your head, retracted the flowers back into seeds, and stood up. You and Bucky headed back into the common room, before you gestured to the AI. “Let them free FRIDAY.”

The trio of dazed, smelly men trailed into the room, looked at you and Buck, and offered some very pitiful apologies. “I didn’t think you’d actually do it,” Tony mumbled, clearly still too shocked to be mad about the carpets or bedding. 

“Well you thought wrong!” You chirped. “I suggest you shower. Aren’t you going out with your wizard boyfriend tonight? It would suck if you smelled like literal dead body for your date,” you commented smartly. Tony only nodded, turned on his heel and left.

You snuggled into Bucky’s side as laughed wracked your bodies. He wrapped his vibranium arm around your shoulders, and the other toyed with your hair gently. You gave him a sweet smile, one he returned. 

_“That’s my girl.”_


End file.
